Porque Steve es posesivo
by eminahinata
Summary: Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era tan malo. Slash.


**Titulo: **Porque Steve es posesivo

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **724

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** No.

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Dedicatoria:** A Vismur, quien es la creadora de la serie de drabbles que me encantan tanto.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era tan malo. Slash.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Porque Steve es posesivo**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Steve J. McGarrett era bien conocido por ser un controlador y organizador en todos los aspectos de su vida, lo que incluía a su propio equipo y familia. Especialmente a su pareja. Por lo que a su lado Kona reía divertida por la expresión de asesino en serie que en ese momento su jefe llevaba grabada en su rostro. Chin sólo suspiró, queriendo alejarse antes de que la tormenta callera.<p>

A unos metros de distancia, el siempre amable y _adorable_ Danny charlaba animosamente con un nuevo traslado de la HPD, quien al parecer creció en el mismo barrio de donde era el rubio. Se habían encontrado en la escena del crimen, siendo Kevin (el nombre del detective) quien reconociera a Danny. Al parecer se conocían desde la secundaria y el detective rubio no había dudado en abrazar a su amigo frente a todos, por lo que había causado un murmullo entre la multitud.

Y Steve no estaba contento por la cercanía del hombre de cabello negro con su pareja. Y, _oh_, que todos lo sabían.

En el fondo se observaba a un grupo de policías riendo divertidos, un poco preocupados por la integridad del Detective Harris, pero por lo demás expectantes. El jefe de la comisaria arqueó una ceja intrigado, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose al edificio público con un informe que llenar.

Así que ahora el de la Marina hacia uso de todo su auto-control para no lanzarse sobre el hombre que en ese momento dejaba caer una caricia en el brazo de Williams, que parecía no darle importancia, con una sonrisa muy coqueta en su rostro. En un momento vieron como el de cabello negro se inclinaba hasta la altura del detective, susurrándole algo al oído que hizo ruborizar hasta el cabello al rubio, que sonrió nervioso a su amigo antes de negar con la cabeza y dejar una sonrisa tímida en sus facciones.

La misma sonrisa tímida que sólo la utilizaba con Steve.

Y la tormenta se desato.

El comandante McGarrett se acercó con las manos empuñadas, la mandíbula tensa y el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo hasta donde Danno. ¡Sólo él podía hacer que Danny llegara a nuevos tonos de rojo! En tiempo record se coloco al lado de su pareja, sorprendiendo a los dos detectives que parpadearon ante la expresión en el rostro de Steve.

—Steve, ¿qué….? —y antes de que pudiera expresar su duda, el más alto paso su brazo derecho por su cintura, atrayéndolo hasta que sus cuerpos no los separaba ni el aire y sin previo aviso beso con posesividad al detective rubio, quien, sorprendido con la guardia baja, se dejo hacer.

Por otro lado el detective Harris parpadeo, con una clara sorpresa en su rostro y la boca en "o" por la impresión de tal acción.

Cuando Steve considero que era suficiente, se aparto dejando a un rubor Danny con la boca entreabierta y la respiración superficial, viendo con grandes ojos a su novio haciendo que este sonriera con satisfacción y volteara a ver al otro detective con seriedad. Al fondo todo el HPD, Kona y Chin reían.

—¿Steve? —susurró por lo bajo el rubio y a los pocos segundo el detective Harris reía.

—Con que a esto te referías —logró decir luego de que terminara su risa, consiguiendo un confundido McGarrett—. Correcto, Comandante, capte el mensaje —sonrió—. Yo no tengo un interés romántico por Dan. Así que no te preocupes, no vine a robártelo —le guiñó un ojo al detective rubio cada vez más rojo—. Pero no estoy tan seguro del resto en New Jersey. Ya puedo imaginarme como va reaccionar Stuart e Ilyan cuando se enteren, quienes siempre han estado tras Dan —rió.

—¡Kevin! —exclamó. Por otro lado Steve afirmó su agarre en la cintura, viendo con recelo al de cabello negro.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —se encogió de hombros antes de despedirse y regresar con su nueva pareja, dejando a Steve y Danny en el mismo lugar, con el rubio bastante incómodo.

—…Así que… ¿Quiénes son _estos_ Stuart e Ilyan? —y el pobre detective rubio suspiró resignado.

Tendría que haberse esperado algo así, pensó antes de ser arrastrado hasta el Camaro, sabiendo cual era su futuro próximo a manos de su amante posesivo.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era tan malo.


End file.
